


A Great Lover

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutember 2020, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette did not expect this is how her day would go.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Smutember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	A Great Lover

“Do you two remember when we visited Andre’s ice cream, all three of us?”

Marinette groaned, hiding her face in her hands. She was hanging out in Adrien’s room with her Good Friends Who Were Dating Each Other, Adrien and Kagami. She’d mostly gotten over her crush on the model, and was really happy to see her friends happy, but every so often she felt a twinge of regret.

Or, like right now, complete and utter embarrassment.

“Yes, I remember,” she muttered.

Kagami smiled at her before continuing, “Do you ever wonder what could have been if he’d managed to figure out how to mix more than two flavors?”

Marinette shut her eyes and took a calming breath. Maybe Kagami didn’t know what she was implying.

“Yeah, I always did think that was strange,” Adrien said. “He’s given me ice cream with three flavors before.”

Maybe Adrien didn’t know what he was implying either?

“And it made sense at the time,” he continued. “Since I was kind of conflicted over three girls.”

Marinette finally lowered her hands so she could look at him. She’d known about Kagami and his Mystery Girl, but who was the third?

“If all three sides of a triangle are in harmony, then there’s no reason the triangle shouldn’t exist,” Kagami said. “I think Monsieur Andre may be polyphobic.”

“Some relationships don’t work with just two,” Adrien said, nodding in agreement.

The two of them turned to look at Marinette, who was having a hard time not letting her brain melt out her ears. “Wh-what are you saying?” she asked softly.

“Maybe Adrien should never have made a choice,” Kagami said. “And maybe there were some other feelings I should have chosen to explore.”

She moved to sit beside Marinette on the edge of Adrien’s bed. Marinette felt paralyzed as Kagami pressed a hand to her cheek, then leaned forward to kiss her.

The kiss felt _good_ , felt _right_ , but she couldn’t fully relax as she was very clear that she was kissing Adrien’s girlfriend. In front of Adrien. Who…didn’t seem to mind? Kind of looked like he was into it? Maybe wanted to kiss her too?

She closed her eyes, returning Kagami’s kiss, trying to focus on how it felt. The other girl had slightly chapped lips and tasted like peppermint, and the kiss was soft, deliberate, but not pushing too hard. Marinette dared to part her lips slightly, and Kagami’s tongue was in her mouth, Kagami’s body pressed tightly against hers. She could feel her small breasts brushing against her own, and realized, _oh_ , maybe she wasn’t as straight as she thought.

She felt the mattress dip slightly as Adrien sat on her other side. Kagami pulled back, letting Marinette turn her head towards Adrien as he gently grabbed her hand.

“What’s that saying again?” he asked. “Two’s company, three’s…”

“A crowd,” Marinette finished, familiar feelings of shame and despair entering her mind again.

Adrien shook his head. “Three is _perfect_.”

He kissed her, and she thought she might faint. His kiss was more aggressive, his teeth grazing her lower lip, his hands cupping her face, holding her close. She reached out to touch him and ended up with her hands resting on his chest, fingers just sliding beneath his overshirt.

She pulled back, though every part of her resisted. She glanced to Kagami before asking bluntly, “What do you want?”

“You,” the other girl said simply. “We’ve been talking about it, and we both want to date you.”

“Everything’s better when you’re around,” Adrien said, bringing her hand to his lips. “Please, Marinette.”

She nodded, feeling breathless. “I—you mean it? Not joking?”

“We would never lie to you,” Kagami said. “Will you give us a chance?”

She was dreaming. She had to be. But she didn’t want to wake up. “Okay.”

Adrien kissed her again, more forceful this time, his hands resting on her waist. Kagami pressed against her from behind, drawing her hair out of her way to kiss her neck.

Marinette moaned softly as Kagami’s hand slid along her body, resting directly on her breast.

“Is this okay?” Kagami asked, and Marinette had to pull away from Adrien’s lips to nod. She then turned to kiss Kagami again as the girl deliberately cupped and squeezed her breast.

“We want to make up for not spending the last few years with you,” Adrien said, leaning back to slip off his overshirt and shrug off his tee. “So, anything you want, Marinette, we’re yours.”

Marinette gasped when she saw shirtless Adrien sitting right next to her. She hungrily looked over every line and dip of his muscular form before muttering, “I want to lick your abs.”

He laughed, and lay back on the bed, his hands resting behind his head. “Go ahead.”

She blushed hard, but leaned towards him and lightly kissed his stomach before running her tongue along his abs, slowly dragging her mouth along his skin.

Adrien groaned and whispered, “ _Fuck_ , Mari…”

Heat surged through her body, a familiar ache hitting between her legs at his voice. She slowly moved lower, kissing the crease of his hip, just above where his jeans fell.

Kagami had her hands on Marinette’s torso, slowly touching her, sliding her hands beneath her shirt to press against her bare back. She quickly unhooked her bra before pressing her touch to Marinette’s chest, slipping under the bra to touch her breasts.

Marinette moaned, leaning back against her. Kagami’s lips were on her neck again, trailing up to nip at her jaw. Her fingers found Marinette’s nipples and gave her a soft pinch as she murmured, “I would be interested in licking _your_ abs…”

Kagami’s hands were grasping Marinette’s clothes then, removing her shirt and bra and leaving her topless in front of her lovers. She kissed down Marinette’s neck, making her way to her breasts, cupping them in her hands before kissing one, her lips closing around her nipple.

Marinette moaned, her eyes fluttering closed. She gasped, her eyes opening again when she felt a second mouth on her chest, _Adrien’s_ tongue playing with her other breast, his lips sucking on her nipple.

“Adrien,” she murmured. “Kagami…”

The two of them gently pushed her backwards until she was lying back on the bed, the two most attractive people she knew hovering over her, looking over her body hungrily. She felt like she was entirely at their mercy and she was _more than okay with it_.

“Kagami,” she said, turning to the other girl. “I—I want to see you.”

Kagami smiled and nodded, quickly shedding her own shirt and bra. She leaned over Marinette, pressing her slight breasts against her face, letting her explore her bust with her hands and lips.

Adrien, meanwhile, was talking in a low, gravelly voice that had Marinette melting as she heard it. “She’s really pretty, isn’t she?” he asked. “Suck on her nipples. She’s sensitive.”

Marinette did as he suggested, taking the small bud in her mouth and sucking, making Kagami cry out in a high pitched and _incredibly sexy_ moan.

Adrien’s hands were busy undoing Marinette’s pants, sliding them off her hips along with her underwear. “Fuck, Mari, you’re so _wet_ …”

She groaned in response, her legs unconsciously spreading apart.

Kagami chuckled. “You like it when Adrien talks dirty, don’t you?”

_Like_ was an understatement. It was the hottest thing she’d ever heard. She managed to gasp out an, “Uh-huh” before Adrien’s fingers were brushing her pussy and she was moaning again. His mouth was back on her breast as his fingers slid into her, touching her in a way that had her hips bucking up against his hand.

“Do you like me touching you?” he murmured, mouth still pressed against her chest. Kagami shifted to kiss Marinette’s lips as she frantically moaned in response.

“He’s so good with his hands, isn’t he?” she murmured. Marinette pictured Adrien and Kagami nude in bed together, exploring each other’s bodies. For the first time, the mental image didn’t bring her pain, but instead a rush of warmth between her thighs, her cunt clenching around his fingers.

Marinette had one hand tangled in Kagami’s hair as she kissed her, one entwined with Adrien’s free hand. She was openly moaning, her hips moving, fucking herself on Adrien’s fingers, building up to a _wonderful_ peak of pleasure.

Adrien’s thumb pressed against her clit suddenly, and she came. She moaned against Kagami’s lips as her orgasm washed over her, then she laid back against the mattress, panting hard. “ _Wow_.”

Kagami chuckled, sliding a hand down Marinette’s body. “We’re not quite done with you yet.”

Adrien pulled his hand out of her and sucked his fingers clean. “She tastes so _good_ , Gami.”

Kagami’s eyes flashed with lust as she smiled. “My turn.” She moved her hand lower, her lips following its path along Marinette’s body, until she was knelt between her legs. She kissed her thighs, her hips, everywhere _but_ where Marinette needed her.

Adrien moved back, shucking off his pants as he asked Marinette, “Do you want her to taste your pussy?”

Marinette was beyond words, but she could moan and raise her hips slightly, bringing her cunt to Kagami’s lips. The other girl eagerly licked her, tongue flicking over her clit, gently sucking and exploring her cunt fully with her mouth.

Marinette was so far gone she barely even noticed Adrien had gotten naked until his cock was pressed against her hand. She reflexively curled her fingers around his shaft, enjoying the sound of his groan as she idly touched him.

“I want to fuck you,” he murmured, his hand caressing her cheek. “Do you want that, Marinette?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she groaned, her back arching, her body yearning to be closer to him and Kagami.

“Say it,” he said, his thumb swiping over her bottom lip. “Let me hear you use that pretty voice of yours.”

She smiled softly at him, her hand stroking faster. “Fuck me, please,” she murmured.

“How do you want me?”

She bit her lower lip, and his thumb gently pulled it away from her teeth. “I—I don’t know…”

“I could take you from behind,” he murmured, sliding his hand across her body, from her breast to her hip. “Fuck you so hard you forget your name, leave your hands and mouth free to do _anything_ you want with Kagami…she tastes good, if you want to sample her…”

Kagami groaned as she sucked Marinette’s clit against her tongue.

“Or, you can be on top,” Adrien said. “You can be in control…I like the idea of being completely at your mercy. And watching your gorgeous tits bounce as you ride me…fuck, Marinette, I need to be inside you.”

“On top sounds good,” she murmured. “But what about Kagami?”

“I don’t mind watching.” She moved away from Marinette, sitting on her knees beside the other two. “I’m able to take care of myself…”

Marinette glanced back at Adrien, who’d rolled onto his back, grinning at her, his cock proudly erect. She shifted so she was astride him, but glanced back at Kagami before moving any further. “Okay?”

“Marinette, you’re going to drive him insane,” she replied. “It’s okay. I _want_ to watch you and him. _Our_ Adrien…”

She looked back at Adrien, _their_ Adrien, smiling at her tenderly, the look she always _dreamed_ she’d get from him. She lowered herself onto his cock, moaning as he filled her. “God, _Adrien_ …”

“ _Marinette_ ,” he groaned, his hands on her hips, holding her steady as she rolled against him, rode his cock like she was made for it. Kagami sat to the side, legs spread and fingers working at herself as she watched.

Marinette’s hand was on Kagami’s thigh then, creeping towards her pussy. “Don’t wanna— _nngh, fuck_ —leave you out…”

Kagami shifted closer, letting Marinette touch her, fingers clumsily sliding inside her. Her hand pressed to Marinette’s breast, palming the soft mound. She groaned as she felt another hand on her pussy, Adrien touching her gently, giving her his usual reassuring smile.

But Marinette was the star of the show tonight, moaning loudly as she rocked her hips against Adrien, her head thrown back in ecstasy. She moved at a fast pace, bringing herself to orgasm as she worked one hand against Kagami and rested her other hand on Adrien’s chest.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Adrien murmured, his fingers digging into her hip slightly. He thrust his hips up, fucking her a few more times before he came with a groan. His fingers never stopped rubbing Kagami’s clit, bringing her to an orgasm soon after.

The three laid on Adrien’s bed together, naked and panting. Marinette ended up between the two of them, bare limps wrapped around her, making her feel _wanted_.

“I love you,” Adrien murmured. Marinette didn’t know who he was talking to. And she realized—it didn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> how we feeling after that NY special my friends


End file.
